


Over My Shoulder

by jirachus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, You Know Who, i love jihyun why did i write this, i wanna die, jihyun kim - Freeform, jihyun mistakes mc for a certain someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirachus/pseuds/jirachus
Summary: "Why do I keep hoping you'll notice me when you always look right over my shoulder?"





	Over My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my tumblr (https://mistakemessenger-imagines.tumblr.com) and they wanted V angst so here it is :'))

_“I love you.” ___

____

_“I love you too, Rika.” ___

____

____

____

 

____

____

____

Everything froze as soon as the words fell from his mouth. He was quick to panic, trying to fix the mistake he just made, but the damage was done. 

____

____

____

_“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-”_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_“Why?” _she barely whispered, not bothering to stop the tears already beginning to run down her face, _"Why do I keep hoping you'll notice me when you always look right over my shoulder?"___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“W-what do you mean?” ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I tried. I tried so, so hard, Jihyun. I tried so hard to fill in the role that Rika left behind. To fill in her legacy in the rfa, to fill the holes in everyone’s hearts, and to fill in the hole that she left in your heart,” she sobbed, “But I can’t. No matter how hard I try, I can’t ever live up to what she was. You all tell me that I’m enough, but I’m not. Everytime any of you look at me, all you’ll see is Rika. All you’ll ever see is the ghost of what she once was behind me.”_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“That’s not true,” _he tried telling her, only for it to fall upon deaf ears.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I bet if you all had the choice to choose between Rika and me, I’d be thrown away in an instant,” _she laughed wryly. Jihyun was silent. As awful as the statement was, to an extent it was true. Maybe not in an instant, but surely after much thought, in the end Rika would be their choice. His silence was more than enough to answer her question, _“I was stupid to think you really loved me for who I am.”___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I am so sorry,” _he said in pure wide-eyed horror, realizing that he was no better than his abusive ex. The realization of him using this kind woman as a substitute Rika made him feel sick, like the most disgusting person on earth. His hand lifted to cover his mouth, _“What have I done?”___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her choked back tears were nothing compared to the ones silently flowing down his cheeks. How he wanted so badly to just wipe them away for her, to comfort her, but he had no right to. He knew that deep down, he loved her. She was a brilliantly shining woman who helped them all out of the kindness in her heart. But in truth to them all, Rika would always shine just a little brighter. His love for Rika will always just shine a little bit brighter.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I’m nothing but a replacement,” _she shakily whispered.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jihyun did nothing to stop her from leaving. He couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to stop her after what he’d just done to her, what they had all done to her. She left without ever receiving a genuine ‘thank you’ for her kindness.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And there is nothing any of them could ever regret more than that.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
